futurefandomcom-20200229-history
History of Eurasian Union (The Pearl World)
STILL BEING WORKED ON Beginnings: Establishment and the War in Korea On January 1, 2015, Russian President Vladimir Putin announced the establishment of the Eurasian Economic Union. Initially an economic union, the trade organization became a sovereign state in 2016, when Putin proclaimed the establishment of the Union of Eurasian Republics The Collective Security Treaty Organization was reorganized in June of 2016, when it merged with Shanghai Pact, and became the military wing of it. The Organization grew in size and became a legitimate threat to NATO. Coups in Georgia, Azerbaijan and Turkmenistan caused the nation to become incorporated into the Eurasian Union. Uzbekistan joined in 2035. War in Korea Eurasia's first foreign policy test came in Korea when North Korean leader Kim Jong-Un, whose country was struggling economically, had been approached by President Vladimir Putin. Putin promised to help solve the Country's economic problems by Developing North Korea into a economic powerhouse by industrializing it as well as to help solve the country's poverty issues. Forced to abandon their idea of Juche, the North Koreans Agreed to accept the aid. By September of 2020, Russia and China both wanted control over a Reunified Korea. The Second Cold War was growing as the United States had gained a strategic lead over the Eurasians. The Russians knew that if Korea became theirs, It would strike a crippling blow to America's Global Domination. When North Korea invaded the South on April 15, 2021, Eurasia choose to support them with aid and weapons as opposed to getting directly involved. The United States, United Kingdom and European Union however, did send troops to Korea due to treaty commitments signed back in 1953. On March 17, 2022, North Korea surrendered and the country was reunified by the end of the year. Putin proposed invading the European Union but such action could not be done due to both pressure from the Kremlin and the fact that Eurasia's Nuclear Defense System was too weak. Depression and Socialism (2020-2040) African Proxy Wars With Eurasia losing in Korea, Putin was eager to form a sphere of influence. He began sponsoring a series of proxy wars in Africa which gave him a core of nations at his disposal, all Communist. Depression Strikes Back U.S. President's, Donald Trump and Ted Cruz, had led America into depression. In 2024, Rome faced enormous debt after hosting the olympics. This economic meltdown triggered a shockwave to the Euro and the beginning of hoarding and money saving measures in New England and New York. The Ruble, which had just bounced back from the War in Ukraine, also crashed. Putin blamed the U.S. for its reckless acts, something which not only made him popular, but fueled the rise of left-wing movements worldwide. Socialism in Eurasia In 2029, Eurasian Leader Mikhail Gorgenko announced that the Eurasian Union would become more democratic and that its economic system would become Socialist. Concerns that this would lead to a Communist takeover, Gorgenko ensured the people that the days of the Soviet Union, were over. The Eurasian Government would allow, for the first time, for people to vote on laws. The Shift towards Direct Democracy was noticed worldwide, and many, including the United States, praised the Eurasian Government for its reforms. End of Communism in China And Death of the Middle East In 2040, the People's Republic of China surrendered to the Republic of China formally declaring an end to the Second Chinese Civil War, which killed nearly 1/3 of the countries population over 23 Years. The Reunified China became an American Ally in the Far East, and announced it would nomalize relations with Japan and recgonize the Independence of Taiwan, Tibet, Hong Kong, and Macau. China chose Social Democracy as its system of choice. The Country held free elections for the first time since the 1920s and thrived, despite still being far behind a resurgent America. In 2030, the World Countries began ridding themselves of their dependency on Oil as alternative fuel sources were being made sufficent enough for msss use. Because of this, the Middle East came to a grinding halt, and the economies completely crashed. In response, Countries Like Iran, began shifting their focus on producing goods and commodities. Russia suffered a devastating blow because of both of this, despite its economic success. The Red Hot 2050s, Conspiracy and Soviet Proclamation The Red Hot 2050s The Second Cold War grew more intense during the late 2040s and early 2050s. In 2050, the first nuclear disarmament agreement had been signed. The Treaty for the Limit of Nuclear Energy and Weapons (LONEW), calling for arsenals to be no more than 10,000 (this was upped to 20,000 five years later) The Whitman AFB, recently recommishioned, became the home of a new line of Minuteman Missiles. the Minuteman V, VI, VII, and VIII missiles were moved there, hoping to concentrate America's ability to attack Western Russia from the East. The Bases scheduled for decommissioning, Two in Wyoming, One in Utah, were reinstated, after an additional 10,000 weapons were added to the treaty. Russia commissioned about 2,000 nuclear bases in Siberia, and Central Russia. Gundropov, believed that America's positions of missiles along the East Coast, was a legitimate excuse to put Missiles Closer to the U.S. Leningrad, Stalingrad, Minsk, and Sevastopol, were all given Nuclear weapons facing the Eastern Seaboard. The Eurasian Union, through the CSTO, deployed tactical nuclear warheads at its Adriatic Settlement, and in Iran, North Sudan, and Venezuela. NATO Responded with recently recommissioned weapons being deployed in France, Germany, Poland, Scandinavia, and the Baltics. Fears of an all-out war grew in 2055, when an Eurasian Early Warning System Crashed Completely. The Eurasians Feared that the U.S. was shutting down its systems to launch a massive attack. Russia ordered the Missiles to placed on High Alert. NATO had operational missiles pointed directly at Moscow, and a Naval Standoff Occurred Overseas. Roman Gundropov Eurasia's next President, Roman Gundropov was the architect of the mass conspiracy to convert the Eurasian Union into a communist state and began to do so. Soviet Conspiracy By 2050, The feeling of many is that Eurasia would become a Communist state sometime within the next ten years and while Russia supported it, The other republics wanted no part of it. The civil war nearly began in 2058 but two factors played in, the lack of a strong leader and the Government crackdown of the proposed rebellion. Communism Comes to Eurasia, The Seeds of Rebellion, 2100 Moscow Terrorist Attacks and the The Eurasian Civil War Communism comes to Eurasia On May 1, 2060, the Soviet Proclamation proclaimed a Communist Eurasia and as a result, the central government solidified its control over the Republics. Seeds of Rebellion Outside of Russia, No one was happy and because of this, resistance grew within the Governments who secretly convened almost all the time to denounce the Russians. Mikhail Luschensky The Center of Rebellion would be a Russian-born politician named, Mikhail Luschensky. Luschenky had grown up in Moscow, Russia and was exposed to both Soviet Nationalism and the Monopoly of the Communist Party of Eurasia which had been running the country since 2060. Before the Party seized power, Luschensky went to study at the University of Brussels in 2040 and was exposed to the Western World for the first time. there he met, Patrick Suzoko who was half Russian, Half Japanese. Lusckensky and Suzoko than returned to Eurasia with a goal of fixing the system which had been based on corruption and state-run capitalism since its formation in 2018. Luschensky and Suzoko started a Political Party known as the Democratic Party of Eurasia. Things got drastic when the Communist Party solidified power in 2060. As a result, Suzoko and Luschenksy were forced to disband their party due to it not being approved by the government. Their dream had been over and began to set their sights to breaking up the Union. In 2075, they established the Moscow Liberation Movement with the goal of Dissolving the Eurasian Union. They based themselves in Moscow and like the other Republics, had been meeting in secret for more than 20 years hoping to form an army and overthrow the Eurasian Government. The MLM became the chief force behind the Future Rebellion and ultimately, its leader. In 2090, as things were already bad, Aaron Luchensko, a Belorussian became Eurasia 5th President and solidified control of the Eurasian Government. This hurt the government of Belarus whose politicyans now had to be extra careful for now, one of their own was President. With the Communist growing stronger, each state passed "secret resolutions" to train armies and create a standing military with hopes of overthrowing the Eurasian Government. In 2095, the Future-EFM and MLM Signed a secret packed merged into one singular movement and began planning a war. 2100 Terrorist Attacks In September of 2100, The MLM attacked several Government buildings killing at least 40 people. One of the politicians killed was a member of the Resistance who had no knowledge of the planned attack. In 2101, The Terrorists (with the exception of Luschensky who fled to the US), Had been executed. as a result, the 11 states agreed to merge into a single movement, The Movement to Free Eurasia. Eurasian Civil War With the terrorist executed, Luschensky and the other governments convened in Minsk and formally established the Eurasian Freedom Movement and unleashed their military on the Eurasian Government. The War itself did not begin until March of 2101, as the people waited for the Russian military to get involved. The states organized Mass protests all over Eurasia. The People everywhere finally felt the courage to stand up to Russia. Most, if not all, the people of Eurasia were against Russia and demanded their freedom and rallied in support of the Eurasian Freedom Movement. Post-Civil War and the Collapse After the Eurasian Civil War, the Government of Eurasia was formed based on Mikhail Gorbachev's proposed New Union Treaty. Despite there still being a central government and singular military, the other nations still had their own ideas causing the central government to become weak. Russia Keeps the Union Together In 2107, the Russian People choose Communism as their system of choice. This further damaged the Union and made it's collapse inevitable. Mikhail Luschensky, whose chose not to become Eurasia's Head of State, Ran for President of Russia and barely got 5% of the vote and decided to form a new movement, The Movement to Free Russia (or Russian Liberation Movement) Luschensky's movement began to gain support in sectors of Russia including the Capitol City of Leningrad, forcing Russia to move it's capitol to Stalingrad despite not gaining more than 20% of the population. Eurasia's Parliament was often divide, nine states against one. The People in effect had also shifted their loyalties to their individual countries and demanded an end to Eurasia. Federalization or Dissolution Many scholars and experts agreed that Eurasia's only solution was federalization. They felt that the Government had to become federal for a true democracy to thrive even if it meant excluding Russia. When the question was asked, the people preferred independence and began demanding it. Reminiscent to the the end of the Soviet Union, people protested, began declaring their independence and ultimately forced a measure to dissolve the Eurasian Union. On May 18, 2130, the Eurasian Parliament unanimously passed (Due to Russia abstaining) the formal law which dissolve the Union and allowed the 10 republics to become their own nation. Russia as a result, after gaining its recognition, isolated itself and choose to remain neutral in all world affairs. Russia's close minded attitude would ultimately come to an end more than 40 years later when the country collapse itself dividing into several countries. The Communists maintained control of Moscow and much of southern Russia causing them to become a rump state. Category:Scenario: The Pearl World Category:European Union